Un Nouveau Départ
by Lilihammer56
Summary: Pour une raison inconnue Klaus Mikaelson, le redoutable Hybride, se réveille complètement perdu au beau milieu d'une forêt, sans savoir où il se trouve exactement. Mais le plus grave est que ses capacités d'Hybrides semblent l'avoir abandonnées. En effet, Klaus est redevenu Niklaus avec un cœur qui bat la chamade dans sa poitrine. Où est-il ? Et que lui est-il arrivé ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ou bonsoir mes fidèles lecteurs._

_Je suis à la fois ravie et excitée de débuter cette nouvelle aventure avec vous. Pour beaucoup vous serrez sans doute déçue voir même en colère de me voir commencer une nouvelle fiction alors que je n'ai pas terminé les précédentes mais pour tout vous dire, je ne pouvais plus écrire décemment une fiction qui ne m'inspirait plus aucunement._

_En effet, j'étais Klaroliners mais je ne le suis plus. Je ne suis plus qu'une Team Klaus car le personnage de Caroline me gonfle et que j'ai fini par me faire une raison le « Klaroline » était une belle chimère mais comme toute chimère, il n'est qu'illusoire donc autant ouvrir les yeux et passer à autre chose._

_Bref, j'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira dans tous les cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve à la fin._

**Disclaimer : ****Je ne possède pas les personnages de The Originals et ne tire donc aucun argent sur mes écrits.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>UN NOUVEAU DEPART<strong>

**- Prologue –**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Royaume de Norvège, l'an 972<strong>_

Les flocons de neige virevoltaient dans les airs. Le blizzard était tellement épais qu'il était impossible d'y voir à plus d'un mètre de distance et pourtant au travers de cette tempête de neige s'avançait une forme dans la nuit.

Cette personne portait une longue veste noire sur une robe rouge et sa tête était protégée par une épaisse capuche blanche. Elle avançait d'un pas difficile mais décidé jusqu'à une petite maison de pierre recouverte de chaume. Elle ouvrit la porte sans cérémonie et la referma derrière elle avec vivacité afin de garder la chaleur ambiante.

Elle retira sa capuche, libérant ainsi sa longue chevelure blonde, tout en s'avançant vers l'âtre au milieu de l'unique pièce de la maison. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs comme le plumage d'un corbeau se tenait près du feu et serrait entre ses mains un petit bijou de perle. Elle observa longuement la première attendant que celle-ci lui révèle les raisons de sa présence.

_**- Ma sœur, je suis venue te demander ton aide ?**_ L'implora la blonde.

_**- Pour quoi ?**_ L'interrogea la brune.

_**- Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu avoir mon propre enfant…**_ se lamenta la première.

_**- Vas-y ! Fais ton enfant Viking !**_ S'emporta soudainement la seconde en serrant à nouveau son bijou entre ses doigts entrelacés.

_**- Ca fait presque un an que je suis mariée et je n'ai toujours pas d'enfants.**_ _**J'ai peur d'être maudite. **_Continua pourtant la blonde sous le regard noir de sa sœur. _**Dahlia, s'il te plaît ? Ta magie pourrait m'aider.**_

Un sourire satisfait s'afficha légèrement sur le visage de la brune avant de se lever et d'avancer vers la blonde tout en la dévisageant de son regard méprisant.

_**- Tu es venue me demander une faveur. Si tu n'avais pas arrêté la sorcellerie, tu aurais pu t'aider toi-même.**_ Déclara-t-elle en tournant le dos à sa sœur.

_**- Je n'ai jamais été aussi forte que toi !**_ S'emporta la blonde. _**Je sais que tu ne me tourneras pas le dos. Tu es ma sœur et peu importe nos querelles, nous sommes liées par le sang.**_

Dahlia se retourna à nouveau vers sa jeune sœur et l'observa avec un peu plus de douceur, ce qui incita la blonde a continué ses suppliques.

_**- S'il te plaît, aide-moi ?**_

_**- Ce que tu me demandes, requiert un sacrifice élevé.**_ Lui expliqua Dahlia.

_**- Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.**_ Répondit la blonde en s'avançant plus près de sa sœur.

Dahlia soupira alors avec force et attrapa sa sœur contre elle, la serrant dans ses bras réconfortants.

_**- Je ne pourrais jamais rien te refuser…**_ Commença Dahlia en s'écartant de sa sœur pour prendre son visage en coupe… _**Ma précieuse, petite Esther.**_

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent mutuellement.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour le prologue, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<em>

_Je tenterais vraiment d'être plus régulière dans mes publications. Je vous embrasse et je vous remercie sincèrement de me suivre à nouveau dans cette aventure. Gros bisous._

**Lilihammer56**


	2. Le Vœu

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir mes chers lecteurs.**_

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard dans ma publication. Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie mais sachez que ce contre temps n'est vraiment pas volontaire et que j'ai tout tenté pour publier en heure et en temps. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous ne pénaliserez pas cette fiction pour mon retard. Je sais qu'elle a un fort potentiel. _

_A noter, que je l'ai changé de Rating, qu'elle passe du M au T car en relisant bien les « règles » de fanfic, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'elle soit classée ainsi._

_Bref, je passe maintenant aux réponses aux review avant de vous laisser avec ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous._

_**- manydelena :**__ Coucou ma belle et merci de me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure. Pour répondre à tes questions dans l'ordre et sans trop te spoiler sur la suite des événements, je peux te dire que ce qui arrive à Klaus est assez simple à comprendre mais en même temps assez compliqué pour lui à gérer. En ce qui concerne le temps, que cela prendra pour qu'il retrouve ses capacités, c'est assez subjectif. Je dirais qu'il voudra les récupérer assez vite, au début, mais « voudra-t-il vraiment les garder quand il les aura retrouvé ? » est une question bien plus intéressante. Et bien évidement ce désir, ce rêve ou ce souhait ne peut être motivé que par l'amour ! Quant à ses retrouvailles avec sa fille, elles arriveront mais pas tout de suite… Je te fais de gros bisous ma toute belle et te souhaite une bonne lecture._

_**- Fifi Brindacier :**__ Coucou ma Choupinette, merci de me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure et merci aussi pour être aussi emballée par l'idée. J'ai décidé de commencer ma fiction par cette scène car elle a bien-évidemment un intérêt pour la suite des événements mais aussi et surtout car j'ai relu les « règles » de l'écriture de la langue française et un prologue est une ouverture courte sans intégrer les personnages principaux. Bref, il me fallait donc une scène forte et celle-ci était donc toute trouvée pour ce travail. De plus, tout comme toi, j'adore cette SL et la scène en elle-même est très belle. En revanche, je ne vais pas trop me pencher sur cette SL car même si elle explique bien la trame de l'histoire, elle n'est pas le fil conducteur de ma fiction donc je ne vais pas trop la développer mais je te laisse le soin de le faire dans ta fiction qui arrivera bientôt, j'espère. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que tu suivras la suite des aventures de Klaus et je te fais de gros, gros bisous. Bonne lecture._

**Disclaimer :**** Je ne possède pas les personnages de The Originals et ne tire donc aucun argent de mes écrits.**

* * *

><p><strong>UN NOUVEAU DEPART<strong>

**- Chapitre 1 -**

_**Le Vœux**_

* * *

><p><em>« Cher Père Noël,<em>

_Je m'appelle Chloé et j'ai 5 ans._

_Je suis très pressée de te voir. Je laisserais comme d'habitude un grand chocolat chaud avec des chamallow dedans et de la chantilly et aussi des petits biscuits de Noël sur la table du salon._

_J'ai été sage toute l'année et j'ai bien travaillé à l'école. Maman est très fière de moi et j'espère que toi aussi. Je te promets de continuer à l'être toute l'année prochaine._

_Pour Noël, je ne veux pas de jouets, je veux un vrai Papa. Un qui me fera rire, qui jouera avec moi, qui me lira des histoires avant de faire dodo et qui ira couper l'arbre de Noël dans la forêt. Je veux un Papa qui rendra ma Maman heureuse, qui la fera danser, rire et qui fera briller ses yeux._

_S'il te plaît Père Noël, donne-nous un Papa._

_Chloé, qui t'aime »_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>PoV Extérieur<strong>_

Un vent glacial balayait la région depuis des jours. Les branches d'arbres remuaient violemment sous les rafales, craquant sans cesse et cassant sous le poids de la neige hivernal. La nuit étendaient son long manteau noir et aucun nuage ne venait cacher le ciel étoilé.

Une voiture roulait prudemment sur la longue route, étroitement entourée de neige fraîche. Une mère et sa fille chantaient des chants de Noël tout en rentrant chez elles. Les yeux de la jeune mère la piquaient mais elle tenait bon, il ne restait que quelques kilomètres avant d'arriver à leur maison. Une lumière bleutée illumina le ciel.

_**- Chloé ! Regardes, une aurore boréale !**_ S'exclama-t-elle.

La fillette observa la lumière dans le ciel, ressemblant à des volutes de fumées bleutées. Ses yeux s'émerveillaient devant tant de beauté. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et gonfla ses petites joues rebondies.

_**- C'est trop beau ! **_Se réjouit l'enfant.

**...**

Les buissons s'agitaient, émettant un léger bruissement. Un immense renne s'avança en direction du bruit près à pourfendre de ses bois l'intrus. Un homme se leva difficilement. Il tenait à peine debout et dût se maintenir à l'arbre le plus proche pour ne pas tomber. Sa tête lui tournait et de violentes nausées lui levaient le cœur. Il ferma les yeux et prit de grandes bouffées d'air frais avant d'observer à nouveau ce qui l'entourait. Son regard tomba sur l'immense renne se tenant fièrement devant lui, grattant le sol de son sabot et prêt à le charger.

Les yeux de l'homme allèrent de gauche à droite, étudiant le plus rapidement possible le lieu où il se trouvait. Il ne reconnut pas l'endroit et reporta son attention sur le renne. Il fit un pas dans la direction de l'animal, le chargeant lui-même pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait en aucun cas peur de lui. Le renne avança à son tour, en aucun cas impressionné par cet humain. Bientôt l'homme et l'animal n'étaient plus séparés que d'un mètre. Le grand renne piaffa d'impatience et l'homme fronça les sourcils devant tant d'impétuosité. Le renne souffla entre ses naseaux et chargea sans préambule. L'homme s'apprêtait à l'arrêter à mains nues lorsque les bois de l'animal transpercèrent son abdomen.

Une violente douleur irradia le ventre de l'homme qui tomba au sol dans un bruit mat. La neige l'entourait et un froid glacial envahit son corps. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec un liquide épais et chaud. Il comprit aussitôt que son sang coulait à flot. L'homme tenta de se relever mais chaque effort lui donnait l'impression que ses entrailles se déchiraient. Malgré la douleur, l'homme se releva péniblement et prit à nouveau appuie contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il haletait et transpirait à grosse goutte. Il posa sa tête contre l'écorce tout en prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Il fit un premier pas puis un second jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse à nouveau s'appuyer contre un arbre. Il reprit son souffle et recommença s'éloignant ainsi de la horde de renne qui vivait dans ces bois.

**...**

La jeune femme et sa fille roulaient toujours sur la route. La fillette interpella sa mère, lui demandant combien de kilomètre, il leur restait à parcourir. Sa mère l'observa dans le miroir de son rétroviseur intérieur avant de lui répondre, qu'il n'en restait pas beaucoup.

_**- MAMAN !**_ Hurla la fillette en voyant, un homme titubant sortir des bois.

Aussitôt sa mère écrasa la pédale de frein, se tenant presque debout dessus. Les roues de la voiture se bloquèrent et le véhicule glissa jusqu'à se stopper dans un crissement de pneu, juste devant l'homme qui s'appuya contre le capot du 4x4.

_**- Ça va ?**_ Demanda la jeune mère en se tournant vers sa fille, blanche comme un linge.

La fillette dodelina de la tête comme seul réponse, ses yeux toujours fixé sur l'homme baigné dans la lumière des fars de la voiture.

_**- Restes-ici !**_ Lui ordonna sa mère en attrapant le fusil à pompe suspendu au plafond du véhicule.

La jeune femme tremblait de peur mais sortit de la voiture lentement. Elle referma la portière et ferma la voiture à clef. Elle cacha son fusil le plus possible tout en avançant d'un pas hésitant dans la direction de l'homme.

_**- Est-ce que tout va bien ?**_ Lui demanda-t-elle en l'observant attentivement prête à réagir au moindre geste suspect.

L'homme leva la main dans la direction de la jeune femme, lui signifiant qu'il n'était en aucun cas dangereux pourtant il entendit une arme se charger. Il vrilla ses yeux bleus et l'observa incrédule. Elle pointait son arme chargée vers lui, le regard décidé à lui tirer dessus.

L'étranger s'avança de quelques pas oubliant sa douleur mais celle-ci se rappela à ses bons souvenirs. Il suffoqua et posa ses mains aussitôt sur sa plaie béante. Il écarquilla les yeux comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et leva son regard suppliant en direction de l'automobiliste.

_**- Aidez-moi…**_ Souffla-t-il avant de s'écrouler au pied de la jeune femme toujours munie de son fusil.

Elle observa sa fille dans sa voiture, celle-ci s'était installée à l'avant de la voiture observant la scène les yeux ronds et la bouche béante. La jeune mère se pencha doucement en direction de l'homme couché au sol, face contre terre. Il avait perdu connaissance. Elle remarqua alors tout le sang qui s'échappait de son ventre. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, elle ne pourrait jamais plus se regarder dans un miroir si elle l'abandonnait seul, blessé et beau milieu de la forêt. Elle le contourna et alla ouvrir la portière de sa voiture pour l'allonger sur la banquette arrière. Sa fille resta assise à l'avant observant sa mère traîner, installer et couvrir l'inconnu des bois. Quand la jeune femme remonta en voiture, sa fille ne pipa mot mais garda ses yeux rivés sur l'homme inconscient tout le long du chemin.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>POV – Klaus<strong>_

_- Flashback -_

_Je roulais à vive allure sur la route cahoteuse. Hayley parlait de son plan pour transmettre à sa meute ses pouvoirs et leur assuré ainsi la liberté que ma mère leur avait volé avec les bagues de lune._

_**- Tu devras le dire à Elijah.**__ Lui conseillai-je le plus gentiment possible._

_**- Je sais…**__ Souffla-t-elle en reportant son attention sur la route._

_Un silence s'installa quelques instants avant qu'elle ne reprenne._

_**- D'après toi, Hope a beaucoup grandit ?... Je me demande si elle a déjà des dents ? Oh ! Eh ! Peut-être qu'elle se tient debout.**__ S'émerveilla-t-elle en pensant à notre fille._

_**- Tu tentes de changer de conversation…**__ Lui fis-je remarquer la voix rendue tremblante en prenant conscience que j'allais voir ma fille d'ici quelques minutes._

_**- Oui ! C'est vrai mais comment veux-tu que je dise à l'homme que j'aime que je vais en épouser un autre car notre union magique permettra de libérer ma meute de l'emprise de sa mère et que ça pourra peut-être permettre à ma fille de revenir à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? **__Rétorqua-t-elle la voix partant dans les aigus._

_**- Tu l'aimes ?**__ Lui demandai-je à brûle pourpoint n'aillant rien écouté du reste de sa question._

_**- Oui… Je crois… J'en sais rien… C'est compliqué !**__ Déclara-t-elle en reportant son regard vers l'extérieur._

_**- Le plus important c'est que tu te montres honnête avec lui… Que tu ne le laisses pas espérer pour rien.**__ Lui conseillai-je._

_Hayley m'observa quelques instants en silence._

_**- Quoi ?**__ L'interrogeai-je._

_**- Elijah, sait-il combien tu penses à son bien-être et à son bonheur ?**__ M'interrogea-t-elle._

_Je pouffais de rire selon les dire de mon frère… et de ma sœur, je n'avais fait que leur « gâcher » la vie._

_**- Pourquoi tu ris ? Je suis très sérieuse ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais quelques choses pour lui sans qu'il le sache et à chaque fois, je vois bien que tu ne te forces pas… C'est comme si, c'était une habitude !**__ Termina-t-elle en haussant les épaules ! _

_Je m'arrêtais de rire aussitôt, ne sachant quoi répondre. Je reportais alors mon attention devant moi. Nous arrivions à la maison où Elijah, Rebekah et Hope nous attendaient. J'accélérais pour parcourir les derniers mètres et garais le 4x4. Hayley sortit avant même que je me sois complètement arrêté et courait au-devant de notre fille. Je sortis de la voiture, le ventre nouée et marchais à grandes enjambées. Elijah tendis Hope à sa mère qui la prit tout doucement et la serra contre elle. La mère et la fille étaient enfin réunis et semblaient l'une et l'autre s'être attendue avec impatience._

_Je ralentis l'allure et attendis patiemment de pouvoir prendre ma fille dans mes bras. Hayley se tourna vers moi et s'approcha tout doucement, serrant toujours Hope dans ses bras. Je restais là les bras ballant. J'étais effrayé presque pétrifié mais au fond de moi, je sentais une excitation montée. Hayley me tendit Hope et je me surpris moi-même. Je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde et la prit dans mes bras. Son visage rayonnait et elle me gratifia du plus magnifique des sourires. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Je levais les yeux vers Elijah et Rebekah tous deux m'observaient avec tellement de fierté que je ne sus comment les remercier d'avoir toujours cru en moi, malgré toutes mes bassesses. Je leur souriais avant de reporter mon attention sur Hope. Je la serrais contre moi, embrassais tendrement son front et fermais les yeux savourant son odeur et le contact de sa peau de bébé._

_- Fin du Flashback -_

Mes yeux s'agitaient sous mes paupières closes. Un claquement violent mais régulier résonnait et une douleur lancinante me tiraillait le ventre. Mes paupières papillonnèrent avant de complètement s'ouvrir. Le soleil perçait difficilement au travers d'une petite fenêtre. Les branches d'un arbre proche battaient contre la vitre et le volet claquait brutalement contre le mur.

J'observais la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Dans l'angle se dressait un miroir psyché. J'étais allongé dans un grand lit en fer forgé blanc moelleux, recouvert d'une couverture patchwork bleu. Je la soulevais et découvrais que je ne portais que mon boxer noir. Je rabaissais la couverture et découvris une petite fille face à moi. Ses grands yeux noisette étaient vrillés sur moi.

_**- Bonjour !**_ Dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_**- Bonjour !**_ Répondis-je en me redressant pour m'asseoir.

_**- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça…**_ Souffla-t-elle alors qu'une violente douleur me transperça le ventre.

Je retenais un juron et me laissais tomber sur les oreillers. Je reprenais mes esprits ainsi que mon souffle avant de tourner à nouveau mon regard sur la fillette qui s'était rapprochée de moi.

_**- Comment tu t'appelles ?**_ Lui demandai-je.

_**- Chloé… Chloé Swann et toi comment tu t'appelles ?**_ M'interrogea-t-elle.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour répondre mais j'étais incapable de m'en souvenir. C'était comme s'il était sur le bout de ma langue mais j'étais incapable de le prononcer.

_**- Je… Je ne sais plus.**_ Répondis-je à la fillette.

_**- Tu ne sais plus ?**_ S'étonna-t-elle.

Je dodelinais de la tête. La fillette prit ma main dans la sienne pour me réconforter.

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu t'en souviendras, on va t'aider Maman et moi.**_ Tenta-t-elle de me rassurer.

_**- Tu es mignonne.**_ Soufflai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle sourit alors ce qui fit gonfler ses petites joues rondes.

_**- Chloé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**_ Lui demanda une femme en pénétrant dans la chambre. _**Tu n'as pas réveillé le monsieur, j'espère ?**_

_**- Promis, Maman, il s'est réveillé tout seul. J'ai rien fait.**_ Déclara la fillette en me regardant.

_**- C'est vrai.**_ Dis-je pour la défendre.

_**- Maman, il sait plus comment, il s'appelle.**_ Déclara Chloé.

_**- Quoi ?**_ S'étonna-t-elle en s'avançant jusqu'à mon lit.

J'écarquillais les yeux en la regardant s'approcher de moi. Elle posa sa main sur mon front et me sourit avec bienveillance. Je fermais les yeux malgré moi savourant la caresse de sa main contre ma peau. Une vague de frisson me parcourut et je les rouvrais lorsqu'elle la retira tout doucement. Nos yeux se croisèrent et nous les baissèrent au même instant gêné.

_**- J'ai prévenu le médecin, il va venir vous voir en début d'après-midi.**_ M'expliqua-t-elle. _**Nous en saurons plus à ce moment-là.**_

_**- Merci.**_ Soufflai-je.

_**- Ne me remerciez pas. J'ai fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait.**_ Rétorqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte tout en attirant sa fille vers la sortie. _**Reposez-vous, vous en aurez besoin.**_

Je m'allongeais tout en douceur et fermais les yeux. Le sommeil me gagna rapidement et je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée en un clin d'œil…

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je sais, il est très court mais je pense qu'il donne bien le ton de cette histoire. Je vous fais de gros bisous et espère très fort pouvoir publier un autre chapitre très, très prochainement.<em>

**Lilihammer56**


End file.
